Reason to Stay
by SweetSinger2010
Summary: Sully is able to look past his grief for the first time since his wife's death, and in Michaela Quinn unintentionally finds something he thought he'd lost--his heartbeat.


Author's Note: I had nearly finished writing this story when I realized that I messed up; I thought that in the pilot episode, when Dr. Mike went to the church to meet the reverend, Sully was with Cloud Dancing alone at the edge of the cavalry camp. When I watched this part on YouTube to be sure (I hadn't seen the pilot in a very long time), I saw that instead, it was Sully, Chief Black Kettle, Colonel Chivington, and others negotiating a treaty. Well, that just didn't work for me. So, I've done just a teensy bit of rewriting, aaaand making some stuff up. Alas, I must say that I own nothing of DQMW. Hope you enjoy!

_Reason to Stay_

_Chapter 1—Trouble _

Years later, Sully would say that when he first saw her, he thought that she had the most beautiful long brown hair he'd ever seen.

That wasn't strictly true.

Yes, the first time he saw her with her hair down, his eyes were drawn to the way it shone in the moonlight, swirling softly around her waist. She seemed to him then a vision of rare beauty. And that smile…

But the _very_ _first_ time Byron Sully ever laid eyes on Michaela Quinn, her hair was most decidedly up, elaborately arranged and pinned to the back of her head. She wore a smart blue hat, and at the distance from which he was watching her, Sully couldn't much tell whether her hair was black, auburn, or purple. But from the moment he saw her stalk across the bridge to the church, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She _was_ a spectacle.

"You do not hear me, brother," Cloud Dancing observed, un-offended by his friend's lack of attention to the conversation.

Sully inclined his head in the direction of the newcomer. "Look."

The two men, standing at the edge of the army encampment, watched as she approached the reverend and, seemingly, introduced herself. Cloud Dancing shook his head.

"I have never seen a white woman in such clothing."

Sully laughed, amused both by his friend and the newcomer. Whatever she and the reverend were discussing made him look awfully uncomfortable.

"That ain't no typical white woman," Sully replied at length. "She's from the east, I can tell by lookin' at her."

"So far away, " Cloud Dancing marveled. "She must be visiting someone."

"No. I'd'a heard something about it in town. No one 'round here has family that far away, and a friend don't come that distance just for vistin'." Sully squinted, scrutinizing the woman. "She ain't here on any social call," he concluded decisively. He smirked. "She probably ran away from home to avoid getting married, if she's desperate enough to end up _here_."

Something in his friend's voice made Cloud Dancing turn and look at his blood-brother, whose eyes were still fixed on the woman.

"Why are _you_ here, Sully?"

Sully fixed Cloud Dancing with a surly look.

"I ain't desperate, that's for sure," he retorted sourly. "I got no reason to leave."

"You also have no reason to stay," the dark-haired man reasoned firmly.

"What, do you _want_ me to leave? I know what you're gettin' at." Sully snapped irritably. He softened immediately. "I can't leave Abigail." He clenched his jaw. "I can't."

"It has been nearly two years. Someday, my friend, you must move on. Abigail would not have you mourn her loss forever. Perhaps you should marry again."

"Marry!" Blue eyes sparked fire. Sully threw out his arm, gesturing. "My heart's over in that grave."

Cloud Dancing wisely pressed no further. Both men now watched as the woman and the reverend hurriedly crossed the church lawn. They seemed to be having a disagreement. Her voice floated on the breeze. She happened to glance over and meet Sully's appraising eye. She fell behind the reverend several paces, holding his gaze. Abruptly, she remembered herself and looked away, hastening to rejoin her companion. Sully eyed the huge mud patch ahead of them as she struggled to jog in her dainty shoes, trying not to trip over superfluous skirt. She managed to regulate her pace and fell into step right behind the revered again, easing back into the conversation as if she'd never missed a word. Maybe she hadn't.

"She is beautiful. She looks spirited," Cloud Dancing said suggestively. Sully didn't miss his tone.

"She _looks_ like trouble."

The timing of his comment couldn't have been more perfect. Really, it was the most graceful fall Sully had ever seen. Her knees didn't buckle, she didn't even shriek. She just fell over, face flat in the mud. And then—Cloud Dancing and Sully kept watching, amazed—she picked right up and kept on walking, wiping soiled hands on soiled skirt, as if mud-bathing was something she did on a regular basis.

"She's got more gumption than sense!" Sully exclaimed incredulously. Any regular girl would be fussing and carrying on, complaining about ruined dress and gloves. Even a Cheyenne girl would be upset over getting thick mud in long glossy plaits.

Cloud Dancing shook his head. "She may be worth getting to know."

"No thanks," Sully sneered. He turned to leave, unwilling to listen to any more of his friend's ill-veiled attempts at matchmaking. That's what they were. He snapped his fingers at ever-faithful Wolf. They began to walk away.

"Sully," Cloud Dancing called after him. "The spirits have told me something."

Sully turned, a skeptical eyebrow raised. "Yeah? And what's that?"

Cloud Dancing hesitated momentarily before saying quietly:

"_She_ will be your reason to stay."

A/N: Alright, well, between the first author's note and this one, I decided to extend the story. No more one-shot. I'm thinking that there will be two or three more chapters, hopefully longer than this one. But, since I do only have this and the last one written, it might take a while for me to update. It takes longer when you write a story inside out. I'd appreciate any tips and reviews you might have. I'm not sure if I've characterized properly, and your input would be appreciated. Thanks! :)

~SweetSinger2010


End file.
